England
| continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = Country | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = | state = United Kingdom | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Birmingham; Essex; Hertfordshire; Liverpool; London; Scarborough; North Yorkshire | 1st = }} England is a sovereign country located on the island of Great Britain and part of the United Kingdom and the European Union. It shares land borders with Scotland to the north and Wales to the west; the Irish Sea is to the north west, the Celtic Sea to the south west and the North Sea to the east, with the English Channel to the south separating it from continental Europe. The mainland of England consists of the central and southern part of the island of Great Britain in the North Atlantic, but England also includes over 100 smaller islands such as the Isles of Scilly and the Isle of Wight. England has a rich and cultured history in both film and in reality. No matter which time era you step into (sometimes courtesy of a TARDIS), you will find exciting and vibrant individuals doing extraordinary things. This could range from mysterious unidentified madmen stalking the gas-lit streets of Victorian-era London in search of prostitutes, or super-spies saving the world from mustache-twirling demagogues while armed with a bevy of snazzy gadgets. You might take a glance at Medieval Europe where brave knights strode atop their valiant steeds (which may or may not be nothing more than some guy clacking two coconuts together) in search of a fair maiden to rescue. There's also a chance that you might run into a smiling youth with a scar upon his forehead who thinks that he has what it takes to be a wizard. In worst cases scenarios, you could find yourself stuck in the midst of a zombie outbreak and the only ones who can save you are an underappreciated retail clerk and his overweight companion. To the Winchester! In film ; Fast & Furious 6: England is the primary setting for the 2013 film Fast & Furious 6. Most of the action takes place in London with scenes showcasing brief glimpses of the various familiar sites of the city, such as Piccadilly Circus and the River Thames, as well as an extensive car chase through the Mersey Tunnel in Liverpool. The climax of the film which takes place at an aircraft shelter and runway is at Bentwaters Parks in Rendlesham, Suffolk. Points of Interest Counties ; Essex: Essex, formerly known as the Kingdom of Essex, is a ceremonial county located in the country of England. It occupies the southeastern region of the country and is found east of Hertfordshire and northeast of London. It has a land area of 1,420 square miles and a population of more than 1,396,000 people.Essex is indirectly referenced in film adaptations of Bram Stoker's 1897 novel, Dracula. The Thurrock unitary authority area, which includes the town of Purfleet is located here. In the films, notable locations such as the Seward Sanitarium and Carfax Abbey are located in Purfleet. ; North Yorkshire: North Yorkshire is a county located in northern England. It is a ceremonial non-metropolitan county and was established in 1974. Prior to its formation, the lands that became North Yorkshire included the northern half of West Riding and as well as most of North Riding, as well as East Riding in Yorkshire and the county borough of York. Its environs include the Yorkshire Dales and the North York Moors. The coast of North Yorkshire includes the Borough of Scarborough. Boroughs ; Scarborough: Scarborough, also known as the Borough of Scarborough, is a non-metropolitan district located in North Yorkshire. It covers a large stretch of the coast of Yorkshire, including Whitby and Filey. It borders Redcar and Cleveland to the north, the Ryedale and Hambleton districts to the west and the East Riding of Yorkshire to the south. In the 1897 novel Dracula by Bram Stoker, a Russian cargo ship called the Demeter carrying the vampire Dracula coasted into Whitby Harbor in Scarborough and ran aground. In the 1931 film version of Dracula, the ship was called the Vesta and also included Dracula's mad servant, Renfield. Cities ; Birmingham: Birmingham is a city and metropolitan borough in the West Midlands county of England. Films that take place in * Boy, The * Conjuring 2, The * Count Dracula * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. * Dark Obsession (1989) * Dark Shadows * Dolls * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941) * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Dracula (1931) * Drácula (1931) * Dracula (1992) * Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * European Vacation (1985) * Fast & Furious 6 (2013) * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 * Invisible Man, The (1933) * Invisible Man Returns, The (1940) * Kid Who Would Be King, The * League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003) * Legend of Tarzan, The * London After Midnight * Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956) * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Mummy, The * Mystery of the Wax Museum * Naked as Nature Intended * Now You See Me 2 * Omen, The * Richard III (1955) * Ripper: Letter from Hell * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973) * She-Wolf of London (1946) * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970) * Thor: The Dark World * Tower of London (1939) * Tower of London (1962) * Werewolf of London (1935) * Wolfman, The (2010) }} Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:England Category:28 Days Later (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)/Miscellaneous Category:Blood from the Mummy's Tomb/Miscellaneous Category:Count Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Dark Obsession (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1941)/Miscellaneous Category:Drácula (1931)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula A.D. 1972 (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Dracula's Daughter (1936)/Miscellaneous Category:European Vacation (1985)/Miscellaneous Category:Fast & Furious 6 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Invisible Man, The (1933)/Miscellaneous Category:Invisible Man Returns, The (1940)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Man Who Knew Too Much, The (1956)/Miscellaneous Category:Mary Reilly (1996)/Miscellaneous Category:Richard III (1955)/Miscellaneous Category:Satanic Rites of Dracula, The (1973)/Miscellaneous Category:She-Wolf of London (1946)/Miscellaneous Category:Taste the Blood of Dracula (1970)/Miscellaneous Category:Thor: The Dark World/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1939)/Miscellaneous Category:Tower of London (1962)/Miscellaneous Category:Werewolf of London (1935)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolfman, The (2010)/Miscellaneous